


The Maze (preview)

by EmsieSecretStuff



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Dystopia, Fic extract, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmsieSecretStuff/pseuds/EmsieSecretStuff
Summary: A mysterious spacebridge opens up and sucks several Autobots and Decepticons into it. They awake to find themself dragged into another universe ruled by a cruel legion of Autobots who invite them to play in a game...(Sneak-peek for a much larger fic currently in the works)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	The Maze (preview)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sneak peak preview of a long fic I'm working on. Basically the first chapter but to give people an example of what it'll be like. I don't want to post up the full thing until I have it all finished, so that might still take a while but this bit works as a preview to show you what I've been working on all this time.
> 
> The final version will have differences. In the larger version this scene is gonna be from Optimus's POV instead of Starscreams.

It had been a typical day fighting Autobots. Starscream had been happily shooting them whilst Megatron had been grappling with Prime. When suddenly a bright light appeared in the middle of the battlefield. A giant groundbridge opened and everyone stood surprised for a second. Each side trying to figure out if it was a trick of the other.

Suddenly, tendrils of light extended from the portal and quickly latched onto the nearest living thing it could find. It grabbed Skywarp and the two Autobots he was fighting with. Then it quickly snatched up Soundwave and Jazz. It then grabbed Optimus and Megatron before either of them had the chance to realise what was going on. Starscream barely had to activate his thrusters before it grabbed him and the light engulfed him too.

-

When he regained consciousness he felt he was dropped into some sort of dark cylinder. Tall enough for him to stand up in. When he reached his hands out they pressed up against glass. Compared to the bright light that had engulfed him this place was pitch black. He couldn’t see a thing beyond the glass tube, only darkness.

“Where am I?” He said, annoyed when nobody answered him.

Though instead he heard a mechanical whirr. He looked up to see several mechanical arms slither into the tube. One set quickly grabbing his arms.

“Hey! Let me go!” He started kicking and trying to claw at them but they forced his arms up above his head. Another set snaked around his legs and held them together so his kicking quickly became ineffectual.

“GET OFF ME!” he demanded. Instead he felt a set of clamps placed over his wings. Just as Starscream began to screech properly a muzzle was placed over his mouth. His screeching was muffled behind the material, and he started shaking his head back and forth to try and dislodge it.

The arms finally let him go and he was dropped back down. Instantly he started trying to tear at the gag and get it off, but it was stuck tight. All the while attempting to scream his head off. However, he couldn’t find any sort of way to get it off, there wasn’t any sort of latch or tie to grab. Though he felt some sort of little indent on the side, something that almost felt like a keyhole.

After he gave up on that he tried to reach the wing clamps, but he couldn’t reach behind his back at all.

He wanted to scream at whoever had the audacity to do this to him. He was going to make them pay the moment he found them.

Suddenly, there was a hiss and he felt the container he was in start to move, it was lowered down and he could finally see where he was. The tube was suspended up above some sort of elaborate looking maze that stretched far into the distance. As he looked around he saw there were more cylindrical tubes, all suspended from the ceiling of this room. Each one holding an Autobot or Decepticon, the ones who had also been grabbed up by the light during the battle.

Each one of them had similar restraints placed on them. The combination of restraints seemed to be entirely random, some were blindfolded, some were gagged, others with arms and legs tied. But all of them looked just as stunned as he was.

Megatron was in the tube next to him, now forced into a ball gag and his hands shackled by heavy manacles. Despite the gag he seemed to be trying to shout obscenities at whoever had placed them there.

“Greetings, prisoners.” came a voice from above. They all looked up as a platform lowered from the ceiling. All of them gasped at what they saw; a group of Autobots looked down at them from the platform. Exact copies of Optimus Prime and his command staff, but they all had darker colour schemes. Their familiar shaped symbols were painted purple and Optimus himself was adorned in dark purple and blue, instead of his familiar colours. He had dark red optics to match, and lounged on a huge dark throne. All the other Autobots were similarly recolored, and looking far more sinister than the soft sparks that Starscream was used to fighting. He even spotted a darkly coloured Skyfire amongst them, who was watching him with a hungry gaze. Starscream found himself shuddering.

Optimus stood up from his throne and addressed the circle of helpless captives.

“Welcome to our dimension, you may consider yourselves prisoners of the Autobot Imperium. Now you have been brought here you can serve your new roles as our slaves.”

Megatron had started shouting something at the fake Optimus, but Starscream couldn’t make out a single word thanks to his gag.

“I’m sure this will mark quite a change in your lives, but do not worry. We Autobots are merciful. We shall give you a chance.”

The dark Autobots all laughed.

“We’re going to play a game,” Optimus said, “you will be let into the maze below and my men shall be hunting for you. If they capture any of you, then they will claim you as their slave. However, if any of you can make it to the exits then you will be free to go.”

Starscream looked down at the maze below, how it stretched on endlessly for miles and miles. He couldn’t even spot an exit in all those winding tunnels. How did they have any hope of making it out of here?

“What about these restraints?” The real Optimus shouted, currently bound by a harness that kept his arms pinned to his sides, and a set of chains around his legs. “How can it be fair for us to try and escape when you’ve put these restraints on us?”

“Why, that’s part of the fun,” the dark Optimus replied. “Where’s the fun if you don’t have a little extra challenge? But don’t worry, in the maze are a set of keys that can remove your restraints. However, they’re all one-use only. Also I don’t think there’d be enough for all of you to get all your restraints removed, so do pick wisely.”

The captives all looked to each other, all of them unsure as to what they were going to do.

“And another thing, some of your other compatriots are already in the maze. They’re all currently trapped and if you want to save them you’ll have to retrieve them yourselves.” Optimus sat back on his throne and pushed a button.

“You will have a ten minute head start to get as far away as you can, just to show you how merciful we are. Good luck.”

Starscream watched the tubes around their cylinders all extended and snaked into the ground, each one descending upon random locations around the maze. He briefly caught the optics of Megatron in the tube next to him, before the cylinder he was in plummeted down into the maze below.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and if you are curious about any bits in the final version, let me know.


End file.
